Recuerdos de Escocia
by hamtesa-chan
Summary: A veces un cuadro trae muchos recuerdos.


**Recuerdos de Escocia**

_**Capitulo 1**_

Con paso firme, casi militar, salió del despacho de Komui y se dirigió hacia el ala este del edificio. Su habitación se encontraba en el segundo piso, era la más grande de la congregación para eso era un alto cargo de Central.

Entró y encendió la luz. Colgó la chaqueta del uniforme detrás de la puerta. Dejó la corbata y los gemelos en un cajón del escritorio y se dirigió al dormitorio.

Cuando terminó de cambiarse, se sentó en el sillón que había junto a la ventana. Estaba cansado, había sido un día muy agotador, solo quería descansar. Se sirvió una taza de té y un trozo de tarta que hizo por la mañana.

"_Muy rica",_ pensó, _"se la tendré que enseñar al inspector Link"_

Mientras tomaba el té no dejaba de pensar que había algo en la habitación que no encajaba. No acertaba a dar con lo que desentonaba. Hasta que se fijó en el cuadro que colgaba encima de la chimenea.

-Mmm... - masculló con desdén.

Se acercó para verlo más de cerca. Era un paisaje oscuro, más bien tétrico. Representaba un bosque en invierno con los árboles desnudos y medio caídos.

Una escena que le resultaba muy familiar.

"Si, debe ser eso" pensó mientras se acomodaba otra vez en el sillón.

Recordó que cuando era pequeño en Escocia, la casa familiar se encontraba en medio de un valle, enfrente había un frondoso bosque que en invierno se convertía en un lugar lúgubre alrededor del cual circulaban numerosas leyendas. Todas las noches antes de acostarse su niñera se sentaba a su lado y le contaba las viejas historias de viajeros que atraídos por el ulular del viento, se adentraban en el bosque y desaparecían en él. Un día, impulsado por su curiosidad infantil, el pequeño Malcom tomó la decisión de investigar el mismo que había de cierto en todas aquellas historias que le contaba su niñera. Tenía muy claro que si quería investigar tendría que ser cuando su padre no estuviese, él pensaba que todo eran tonterías con las que llenar la cabeza de las gentes para no trabajar. Convencido de que no le dejaría ir decidió esperar el momento adecuado.

Al cabo de una semana durante la cena su padre dijo:

Tengo que volver a Glasgow mañana. Estaré fuera unos días-

Entendido, señor. Le prepare su equipaje- contestó el mayordomo.

Era perfecto, el pequeño Malcom tendría tiempo de sobra para llevar a cabo su investigación.

Al día siguiente, a primera hora, el señor Charles Leverrier se despidió del servicio y de su hijo.

Pórtate bien Malcom. Mientras esté fuera serás el hombre de la casa- le dijo.

Si padre- dijo Malcom.

Después de irse su padre, la jornada transcurrió sin novedades. El pequeño Malcom repasó sus lecciones, correteó por el jardín bajo la atenta mirada de su niñera, incluso ayudó a la cocinera a preparar unos pasteles.

Lo tenía todo planeado, esa noche antes de acostarse prepararía todo lo necesario para así lanzarse a explorar el bosque la noche siguiente, no había que dejar ningún cabo suelto. Por la mañana todo fue como el día anterior, si bien el pequeño Malcom estaba algo mas alterado que de costumbre algo que su niñera y el resto del servicio achacaban a la ausencia de su padre. Pero se equivocaban, el pequeño Malcom solo estaba emocionado ante la idea de poder explorar el bosque.

Por la tarde en el jardín no dejaba de mirar el bosque que había delante, si por él fuera hubiera salido corriendo en ese momento. La niñera temiéndose alguna maldad del niño lo metió dentro de la casa.

- ¿¡Que!? Pero, si todavía es de día- protestaba Malcom

-De eso nada, ya esta anocheciendo- le contestó secamente la niñera – además empieza a refrescar-

Cierto que el aire que soplaba era más fresco de lo habitual. Pero Malcom sabía perfectamente por que razón le metía en casa.

El pequeño Malcom se quedo mirando por la ventana hacia el bosque, mientras la niñera, que bordaba un pañuelo, le observaba discretamente. No sabia que hacer, si descubría su plan de explorar el bosque lo mas seguro es que se lo contara a su padre y este le impondría un severo castigo.

_**-Fin del 1º Capitulo**-_

* * *

**Nota:** El nombre del padre de Leverrier es inventado, desconozco como se llama. Los personajes de la niñera y el mayordomo tambien son originales. Publicado tambien en **Mision Insana** como parte de una tabla.  
**Disclaimer:** los personajes a los que hago mención son originales de Katsura Hoshino, pero la historia es original mía.


End file.
